


Never Felt This Way Before ~ Yoonseok FF

by Sunshiii_UwU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshiii_UwU/pseuds/Sunshiii_UwU
Summary: Yoongi has always thought of himself as a straight guy. But now he realizes he has feelings for Hoseok, a bandmate and a best friend. Hoseok likes Yoongi, but he thinks Yoongi is straight. Will the two ever realize they are soulmates?
Relationships: sope - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Never Felt This Way Before ~ Yoonseok FF

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first FF so please don't think too high of me lol. So this FF will include some smut but other then that nothing else really mature will come up. Thanks!  
> Ships included:  
> SOPE  
> NAMJIN  
> VMIN

“Yoongi hyung! Wake uppppp” Yoongi blinked to see Jimin staring straight into his eyes.  
“Get off!” Yoongi said, pushing Jimin off himself. Jimin let out a yelp.  
“Jin hyung! He pushed me!” Jimin pouted. Jin just laughed.  
“You’re the one who volunteered, Hobi said he would but you told him not to” Namjoon chuckled. Jimin’s pout deepened and he got off Yoongi with a cute ‘Hmph’  
“Stop being so cuteeeeeeee” Taehyung gushed, cupping Jimin’s cheeks in his hands and squishing them. Namjoon stared at the two for a moment and rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, now that you are up, let's go eat breakfast!” he said. Yoongi got up and smoothed down his sleep ruffled hair.  
“You could have eaten without me” he grumbled.  
“Come on hyung! This is our last day in Seoul before our tour starts! We needa have our last breakfast here!” Hoseok chirped cheerfully.  
“Big deal” Yoongi rolled his eyes but got out of bed and followed the members down the stairs. Pancakes were piled up on plates with fruit and eggs. Yoongi’s eyes widened.  
“Wow, you made all this?” he asked while gesturing to the plates of food. Jin nodded.  
“Our last day in Seoul needs great food” he said while everyone started eating. Yoongi ate slowly, watching each member carefully. It was a habit, just staring at each member in the morning. His eyes hovered over each member but stopped at Hoseok. The younger rapper had already washed his face so his skin glowed. His hair was neatly done and he looked absolutely gorgeous. **Yoongi, stop it!** He thought to himself. _Stop drooling over Hoseok! You aren’t gay! You’re_ _straight!_ He always had to convince himself that he was straight. But like all the other times, he didn’t know whether he believed that anymore…

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

“Quick! Get those bags packed before Sejin comes and finds out that instead of packing we played Mario Kart!” Taehyungs shout echoed throughout the room. Jin just rolled his eyes.  
“I told you maknaes to pack before you played! Now you are going to get in trouble but the hyungs aren’t” He said. Taehyung shot him a glare before shoving more crumpled clothes into a suitcase. Jimin and Jungkook were doing the same thing, dashing across the room for things and shoving it into their suitcases. Yoongi watched, amused at their panicked state. His amusement turned to shock as he saw Hoseok emerge from the bathroom. He knew Hoseok had gone to shower but no one warned Yoongi that Hoseok would be that _HOT_. His hair was soaked with beads of water and his six pack was glossy. It was no surprise that all he was wearing was boxers, the boys were used to that, but to see Hoseok like that made Yoongi stare.  
“Why are you looking at Hoseokie hyung like he’s an alien?” Jungkook’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He ripped his gaze away from Hoseok and said, “hm?” trying to act oblivious to the question.  
“Nevermind” Jungkook said as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Sejin. Hoseok ran to get dressed while Namjoon opened the door. Sejin flashed them a smile.  
“Are all the bags packed?” he asked. Everyone nodded.  
“Where is Hoseok?” Sejin asked.  
“He went to put some clothes on,” Yoongi explained. “He’d just come out of the shower.” Sejin nodded.  
“Well, I’m sure you could use some free time before we leave,” he said “The plane leaves at 7AM tomorrow, we will head over there at 5. Make sure to get some sleep. No one should be late. Understood?” All six boys nodded. Just then Hoseok rushed downstairs.  
“Hey Manager Sejin!” He said and Sejin smiled at him.  
“Bags packed?”  
“Mhm”  
“Okay! We leave no later than 5AM”  
“Alright”  
“Well, I’ll be leaving now. See you tomorrow!”  
All seven boys said goodbye and Sejin left  
“Welllllll,” Jungkook said, rolling the ‘l’ sound on his tongue  
“What do y’all wanna do?”

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

“Ha! I win!” Hoseok cheered. The group had been playing games after practising for their tour. They were currently playing Mario Kart. Hoseok and just been playing Yoongi and he won. He grinned at the older one but Yoongi was just staring at him. Huh. Hoseok thought. Weird. Luckily Jungkook said, “Yoongi hyung! Hello?” and Yoongi stopped staring. They kept playing, but all Hoseok could think of was Yoongi’s gorgeous eyes staring at him.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

 _MIN YOONGI YOU IDIOT!_ Yoongi thought to himself. He was too focused on Hoseok he didn’t realize he was staring. He silently scolded himself for being weird. He also realized Hoseok seemed uncomfortable, especially around Yoongi. Yoongi swore at himself for making Hoseok uncomfortable. After all, they are both straight. Right?

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

“Hoseok hyung! Can we talk?” Taehyung asked as Hoseok plopped himself on his bed.  
“Sure,” Hoseok replied, signaling for Taehyung to sit next to him.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“W-well” Taehyung began “Y-you know that I’m g-gay r-right?” he stuttered. Hoseok nodded as Taehyung went on. “W-well, I like s-someo-one” he said. Hoseok raised his eyebrows.  
“Who?”  
“J-jimin. B-but I don’t think he likes me back. O-only as a f-friend” Taehyung said looking down at his feet. “B-but I really like him. Whenever we meet I want to hug him. I never want him to be sad. I love him so much. But I don’t think he likes m-me.”  
“Talk to him! About your feelings. I’m pretty sure it will be better after. Just talk to him, okay? If it goes wrong, then you can talk to one of us and we will help you. Okay?” Hoseok said.  
“T-thanks. I’ll talk to him soon” With that Taehyung gave Hoseok a hug and left the room. Hoseok smiled weakly. Taehyung had described not only his feelings for Jimin, but Hoseok felt the same way about Yoongi. _But Yoongi is straight, and I’m gay. It wouldn’t work out._ He thought sadly

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Morning arrived earlier than Yoongi wanted it to. He woke up to the sound of Jin shouting  
“IT’S 4:30! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE” At the top of his lungs. When he opened his eyes Jin was running around putting on clothes.  
“GET UP YOONGI!” Jin shouted at him.  
“Okay, okay I’m uuup” Yoongi said crankily. “No need to shout” He got up and got dressed. As he went downstairs, he saw all the members with sleep ruffled hair running around, in the same state as Jin. Last minute clean ups and food raiding was happening. Jungkook was stuffing things from the fridge into his bag. Taehyung and Jimin were fighting over a neck pillow. Hoseok was watching, amused. He was all dressed and ready to go, he was quick and clean like that.  
“Hey, hyung” Hoseok greeted him as Yoongi threw himself on the couch.  
“I hate getting up this early” Yoongi grumbled in response. Hoseok chuckled.  
“I know,” he sighed. Then more loudly yelled “IT’S 4:40! GET YOURSELVES DOWN HERE AND LET'S GO!” Yoongi winced. Hoseok was usually loud, so when he yelled, well you get the point. His yell got the member going faster and soon they were out of the house and at the airport. Sejin gave them a look that said “Good. You're not late. But you barely made it” Jin sent him a look that said “Maknaes made us late” Sejin chuckled and got the message. Together they all boarded the plane.


End file.
